Error fatal
by miriamola16
Summary: Error fatal es que se te pierda algún objeto al que tienes cariño, que te quedes fuera de casa a causa de que se te olviden las llaves. Tener alguien exactamente igual. Sí sí. Exactamente igual. Sin ser de tu familia. Eso es lo que le pasara a Shindou con un chica igual a él que les causará algunos problemas. Pasen y lean que es un mal sumary.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Achus! Que frío ..- dijo una chica de pelo castaño, rizado y corto, concretamente en por el cuello y ojos marrones claros llamada Hikari.-Odio la ropa de Ren. Ryu, me las pagarás por llevar toda mi ropa a la lavandería.

Sí. Hikari llevaba la ropa de su hermano mayor. Llevaba una chaqueta ancha morada con las mangas naranjas, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas blancas. Caminaba a paso algo rápido haciendo que la respiración saliese de su boca y formase una nube blanca. Llegó hasta un puente colgante. Justamente allí se encontraban un gran grupo de chicos pateando un balón. Hikari se apoyó sobre la barandilla del puente mientras miraba a aquellos chicos.

-Shindou.-dijo detrás de Hikari una voz masculina.

Ella se giró algo sorprendida. Allí se encontraba un chico de cabello rosa,liso atado a dos coletas y ojos azules claros. Como siempre le ocurría cuando hablaba con un chico, se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba.

-H-h-hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando con nosotros

-¿Qué?

-Shindou vamos.-dijo el peli-rosa agarrandola del brazo.

-P-perdona pero no soy ese tal Shindou.

-¡Capitán!-dijeron un par de chicos. El primero tenía el pelo castaño con dos remolinos en cada lado y sus ojos eran azules grisáceos. El segundo era bajito, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y en su cabeza llevaba una banda azul.

-¿¡CAPITÁN!?

-¿Qué le ocurre capitán? Tiene la voz mas aguda.-dijo el chico de los remolinos.

-Shindou-kun. He traido dulces. Sería una lástima que no comiese.-le dijo una chica de pelo añil,corto y liso y ojos un poco mas claros que su pelo.

-¡Aoi has traido pasteles!-dijo el chico bajito emocionado.-¡Entrenaré duro para que me pasteles!

Hikaru miro aquel cesto. La verdad le apetecía comer algo dulce. Y ella hacía lo que sea por comer cosas de ese tipo.

-Chicos ... a entrenar.-dijo la impostora.

-Pero capitán, ¿cómo va a entrenar si no ha traído su equipación?

-Eh ... Jajajajajaja ^^U. Se me ha olvidado.

-Shin-sama, toma esta equipación para que puedas entrenar.-dijo un chica de cabello castaño muy claro recogido en dos trenzas y ojos violetas.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo ''Shindou'' con una sonrisa lo que hizo que esa chica se sonrojase.

La castaña entró en el vestuario de los chicos. Estaba algo desordenado. Se cambió rápidamente y salió con la equipación. Por suerta la camiseta era algo ancha y hacía que no se le notasen los pechos. Empezaron a jugar. Hikari estaba acostumbrada ya que ganó en selección femenina la copa de Europa. Sí, ella vivía antes en España. Ahora se encontraba en segundo año en la escuela Raimon, aunque aún faltaba dos días para que entrase oficialmente como nueva estudiante. Pasaba con facilidad a los jugadores que querían arrebatarle el balón. Llegó a la portería. Sacó su avatar. Era un hombre de pelo rubio liso por el cuello. Tenía una chaqueta negra con las mangas plateadas y pantalón negro. En la cabeza llevaba unos cascos de música y parte de su cara estaba tapada por una máscara de gas dejando ver los ojos verdes oscuros del avatar.

-¡Chernobyl musician!-gritó fuertemente dejando a todos boquiabiertos.-¡Deformación! Lanzó la pelota fuertemente hacia el cielo. La oji-marrón saltó dandole una patada al balón haciendo que se deformase y cayese como una bomba en la portería y sin remediar marcar un gol.

-Eso ... me suena de algo.-dijo una muchacha de pelo añil hasta los hombros ondulado y ojos del mismo color.

-A mi también Haruna.- dijo un muchacho de rastas de color castaño y de ojos rojos aunque estuviesen cubiertos por unas gafas verdes.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Chicos, hora del descanso!-gritó Aoi para que todos fuesen a descansar.

Todos se dirigieron hacia los banquillos para poder reponer fuerzas durante unos minutos.

-¡Estoy tan cansada!-dijo Hikari mientras le salía mas nubes blancas de su boca a causa de la respiración.

Todos los chicos se giraron. Algunos con caras de ''Pero que...'' y otros de ''¡No puede ser!''. Ella se dió cuenta de lo que dijo y habló rápidamente.

-¿He d-d-dicho cansada? ¡Jajajajaja!¡Quería decir cansado!

Todos se tranquilizaron.

-Shin-sama. ¿Quiere pastel?- le preguntó aquella chica de trenzas a la peli-castaña.

-¡Sí!-dijo animadamente a lo que otra vez hizo que hubiese sospecha de por qué su capitán se comportaba de esta forma.

-Aquí tiene Shin-sama.

-Gracias.- le contestó la oji-marrón de una forma mas calmada para no hacer que crezcan las sospechas.

Cogió un trozo del dulce y se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Delicioso *¬*!

-Hola chicos siento el retraso es que ...

Hikari seguía comiendo aquel delicioso pastel sin percatarse de que todos miraban a su verdadero capitán y al impostor. Por fin se empezó a dar cuenta de que había un silencio que no era normal. Miró a su alrededor y efectivamente todos la estaban ovsebando con cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-Ja ... jaja.

Sin mediar palabra salió de la cancha de fútbol tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Cogió su ropa y buscó el primer parque con baños que pillase para poder cambiarse.

-¡Mierda mierda mierda!¡No!¡Encima tengo que ir a ese instituto!¡MIERDA!-exclamaba como si tuviese altavoces en su garganta mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.-No me queda mas remedio que pedirles perdón.

Mientras en el campo...

-¡Hermano!¡He encontrado algo!-dijo Haruna.

Todos se acercaron curiosos para ver quien era esa chica.

-Se llama Hikari Adachi. Nació aquí en Japón. A los siete años se mudo a España. Ahí participó en la selección femenina de fútbol y ganó la Eurocopa. Ahora tiene catorce años y ha venido aquí por asuntos de trabajo de su hermana mayor, Mizuki, que tiene 24 años. Tiene un hermano que se llama Ren, de 16 años. Se encuentra ella que tiene 14 años. Y por último su hermana pequeña Ryu, de 13. Es una prometedora jugadora con una gran potencia en tiro. Su organización en el campo es perfecta por así decirlo. Es muy buena estratega por lo que a la hora del partido tienen a todas las jugadoras colocadas en un punto en que el rival no pueda pasar a su campo. Además de esto se le añade la velocidad. Es una jugadora perfecta.

Nadie sabía que decir. Nunca habían oído hablar de una jugadora con semejantes cualidades. Nadie en el equipo se le podía comparar con ella en ese preciso momento.

-Es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

-¡Si entrenador Kidou!

En los vestuarios nadie mediaba palabra. Tenma no aguantaba más y habló.

-Chicos. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que ocurre es que es necesario a un jugador de ese tipo.- respondió Tsurugi con su aspecto frío.

-El Lunes podemos intentar que entre al equipo, ¿a que sí Shinsuke?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí!

-¡Pues decidido!

Todos salen del vesturario. Un coche negro se encontraba estacionado sobre el puente colgante. La ventanilla trasera se baja dejando ver unos ojos ámbar.

-Te encontré.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:-FINITO! CUANDO PUEDA SUBIRÉ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO! HASTA LUEGO!

Hikari:-No hace falta que te comportes así.

Creadora:-Cállate.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido insoportable del despertador inundaba la habitación. Aunque a Hikari no le importase. Ella ya se encontraba despierta por lo que ocurrió el Sábado.

¿Y si miento diciendo que no puedo ir porque me duele la barriga? P-p-puede funcionar.-hablaba en voz alta y convencida como si ese plan fuese a funcionar.

Se metió rápidamente en la cama mientras se escondia debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Hikari, es hora de levantarse!- exclamaba su hermana Ryu a los cuatro vientos.-¡Venga se te va a hacer tarde!

Ryu tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos que sus otros hermanos. Solo que ella y Ren tenía el cabello liso. Ryu siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta dejando su flequillo desordenado suelto haciendo que caiga por su frente.

-Me duele la barriga.- contestó ella debajo de las mantas.

-Hikari. No me puedes engañar. A ver, que ocurre.- le contestó su hermana con una voz dulce mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

-Es que ... - empezó temerosa la hermana mayor mientras salía poco a poco de la montaña de sábanas.- El Sábado estaba dando una vuelta cuando llegué a un puente colgante. Ahí se encontraba un equipo de fútbol entrenando. Entonces me quedé mirando un poco. Lo que ocurre después es que un chico me confunde por su capitán, un tal Shindou. Total que me quedo entrenando con ellos con una equipación que me dejaron. A la hora del descanso empezamos a comer pastel. Ahí fue cuando llegó el verdadero capitán y salí pitando de ahí con la equipación puesta. No me daría tiempo a ponerme la ropa. Y ahora ... tengo miedo de que estén enfadados conmigo.

-¿Y la equipación?

-Ahí.-dijo Hikari señalando una esquina de su cuarto. Ahí se encontraba una bolsa.

-¡Ya que vamos al mismo instituto te acompañaré después de clases al campo de fútbol del insti!¡Seguramente entrenen allí!

-Gracias.

-¡AHHH PERO VAMOS VISTETE HIKARI!

-¡SÍ!

Se vistió rápidamente con un uniforme un poco diferente al de su hermana. Llevaba una camiseta por los codos de color blanca, una chaqueta azul oscuro que tenía un par de broches de su padre de las fuerzas aéreas, una falda azul oscuro de cuadros rojos, unas medias por encima de las rodillas negras y unas botas militares negras. Ambas hermanas salieron corriendo de casa.

-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA!- gritaba desesperadamente la de los rizos.

-¡Esperame hemana!

Hikari no podía escuchar en ese preciso momento a su hermana menor. Se le olvidaba que ella era mucho mas veloz. Ryu tuvo que parar para coger aire. Miró su reloj. Las siete en punto. Espera. ¿Las siete en punto?

-¡Vaya se me olvidó poner bien la hora a los relojes! ¡El único que tiene bien la hora es el mío!... ¡Hikari!

Hikari iba demasiado rápido.

-¡LLEGUÉ!- dijo emocionadamente después de correr como unos veinte minutos.-E-espera. ¿Por qué están cerradas las verjas? N-n-no será ... ¡RYU!

Mientras en por las calles de Inazuma ...

-¡Tenma vamos corre o llegaremos tarde!- gritaba el pequeño Shinsuke.

-¡Ya voy Shinsuke!

Aquellos dos chicos llenos de vitalidad corrían en direción a su instituto. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino vieron unos cuantos chicos y chicas haciendo un corralillo.

-¿Qué pasará?

-¡Vamos a mirar Tenma!

-¡Shinsuke!

Los dos se acercaron e intentaron abrir hueco entre la multitud.

-¡Pero si es ... !- exclamó Tenma.

-¡La chica del Sábado! ¿Pero que hará aquí?- Terminó de decir Shinsuke.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en el suelo rodeando con sus brazos sus piernas mientras tenía la cara escondida entre los brazos.

-Que ocurre aquí.

-¡Capitán!-dijeron el del dorsal numero 8 y 5.

-¿Eh? Vaya pero si es ...

-Sí capitán. Es esa chica.- le respondió el peli-rosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa aquí? ¡Mierda me he quedado dormida esperando a Ryu!

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!

-Esa voz ... ¡Ryu!

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno, si no te doy vergüenza ajena después de quedarme dor ... mida. ¡Hikari salgamos de aquí!

-Pero que ... ¡Hikari que haces!

Las verjas ya estaban abiertas y las primeras que entraron fueron ellas. Bueno, Hikari arastrando a Ryu, pero entraron. Cuando se apartaron lo suficiente de esos chicos pararon de correr.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?

-Ryu, ¿ves ese chico que tiene el mismo corte de pelo que yo?

-¡Ah sí! ¡Espera no me digas ... !

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ese es el capitán! ¡Espero que no me toque en su misma clase!

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de que debían entrar en el edificio.

-E-entra tú primero. Después te sigo.

-Vale Hikari. Pero no tardes mucho.

Hikari esperó a que todos entrasen a sus aulas para poder entrar ella. De secretaría pidió su horiario.

-¿Te toca en la clase 2-B?

-¿Eh? ... ¡Sí!

-Entonces el profesor ya estará en clase. Date prisa.

-¿¡Qué!? Sí.

La oji-marrón empezó a correr de una forma sobre-humana. Empezó a buscar su clase por todas partes. Cuando la encontró corrió hacia ella como si le fuese a dar la vida.

-Señorita Hikari Adachi.

-¡Presen ... !

En ese mismo momento en que abrió la puerta se tropezó haciendo que cayese de boca y creando carcajadas por toda la clase.

-te.- terminó de decir avergonzada.

Se levantó del suelo y miró a la clase. Peor se puso cuando vio que ahí se encontraba Shindou, aquel peli-rosa, y algunos mas del equipo.

-Bien ... sientate al lado de ... Kurama.

-Aquí.

-S-sí.

Hikari se sentó en el pupitre cercano al de Kurama. Solo quería devolverles la equipación y que se termianse todo esto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:-EEEHH! YA ESTÁ! PARA EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO NECESITO OC'S! CUENTO CON EL NOMBRE, LA EDAD, EL FÍSICO, PSICOLOGICO Y CON LA PAREJA!

Hikari:- Gracias por pasar ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Terminaron las tres primeras horas. Tocaba la hora del recreo donde se podía entrenar o descansar.

-Iré a la sala de música ... ¿dónde estará?

Estaba buscando por todo el edificio hasta que la encontró al final de un pasillo.

-¿T-t-tengo que ir hacia allí? ¡Qué tétrico!

Se empezó a dirigir a aquella aula con paso lento. La madera crugía a sus pies con cada paso que daba.

-A-aula de música. A-a-aula de música.

Miles de pensamientos espantosos y sobrenaturales pasaron por su cabeza. Cuando llegó su mano se dirigió temblorosa al pomo de la puerta. Antes de abrir el ruido de las notas de un piano la asustaron mas de lo que estaba.

-E-e-e-el ... ¡EL FANTASMA DEL AULA DE MÚSICA!

Hikari se apoyo contra la pared mientras miraba al suelo. La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Pasaron unos cinco segundos cuando algo le tocó el hombro.

-¡AHHHHHH!

La castaña le dio un rodillazo a algo o ¿alguien? Miró con lágrimas en los ojos al mismisimo chico que era tan igual a ella. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su estómago.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué dolor!

-L-lo siento muchisimo.

La de orbes marrones se arrodilló ante el chico para socorrerle.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Siento lo del sábado, siento lo de ahora!

-No importa. N-no llores ^^U. No me gusta ver a una mujer llorando.- dijo secandole unas lágrimas que recorrían la mejilla de Hikari a lo que esta sonrió animadamente.

-Por cierto Shindou. ¿Eras tú el del piano?- le preguntó ya sin lágrimas.

-Sí.

-¿Y por golpeaste las teclas de esa forma?

-La verdad ... me preocupo por mi equipo ultimamente.

-Pero si se ven que aman el fútbol. Gracias a jugadores como ellos el fútbol se siente contento.- dijo esta con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Jaja. Me recuerdas a un amigo del club.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es?

-Si lo quieres saber te tendrás que unir al club de fútbol.

-Esto ... ¿Puedes tocar algo?

-S-sí. ''Vaya, que rápido ha cambiado de tema.''

Hikari se sentó en un pequeño banco enfrente de él. Un sinfín de notas salían de aquel piano tocado por aquel chico. Cuando terminó de tocar, dirigió su vista hacia aquella chica. Esta se encontraba tan emocionada.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó aplaudiendo.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento ... esto ...?

-Ah. Me llamo Hikari. Encantada. Y sí. Se tocar la guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Guitarra ... eléctrica?

-¡Sí!- dijo la castaña con fuego en los ojos.-Por cierto, ¿hay alguna por aquí?

-Creo que sí. Mira, ahí hay una.

-Voy a enseñarte el mejor solo de guitarra de la historia.- le dijo tan rápido que le costó entender a Shindou lo que decía.

Empezó a tocar. Shindou nunca oyó el sonido de esos instrumentos. Solo la música clásica. Cuando terminó miro nerviosa a su único espectador.

-La verdad ... no tengo mucha idea sobre estos instrumentos ... pero a mi me ha sonado bien ^^.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-S-sí.-respondió ella algo dubitatiba al ver la seriedad que representaba el rostro de Shindou.

-¿Quieres ... ?

-¿¡QUIERES UNIRTE AL CLUB DE FÚTBOL!?

Ambos ''gemelos'' se giraron encontrandose con aquel chico de los remolinos y al bajito.

-¡Por favor di que sí!- decían aquel dúo al unisono.

-¡Vale vale me uniré!- dijo la de los orbes marrones resignada. -Shindou. ¿Te referías a que me parecía a este chico?

-Sí.

-¡Encantada de conoceros chicos!- dijo la peli-marrón mientras hacía una reverencia.-Mi nombre es Hikari Adachi. Un gusto conocerles.

-¡Encantados de conocerte Hikari-sempai!- decían ambos jugadores con alegría.

-Prefiero que me llamen Hikari. No soy alguien superior a vosotros.

-Por cierto Hikari, ¿qué dorsal tenía la equipación que te pusiste?

-El 14, creo.

-Después de clase trae tu equipación puesta. Empezarás hoy.

-¡Sí capitán!

-En ese momento empieza a sonar la sirena de que ya ha termiando el recreo.

-¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke!

-¿Sí Hikari?

-¿Os ha tocado con mi hermana Ryu?

-Ryu Ryu ... ¡Ah sí!- dijo el oji-azul.

-Gracias a ella te hemos encontrado.-respondió el bajito.

-Ah ok. ¡Adiós chicos!

Las tres últimas horas pasaron semejantes a las tres primeras. Todo pasaba despacio y aburrido. Esta vez esperaba que se terminasen pronto las clases para ir a su nuevo club. El de fútbol. Aunque temía la reacción de los demás jugadores.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:- CHIN CHIN! AHORA EN SERIO NECESITO OC'S PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE!

Hikari:-Gracias por pasar ^^. Y por favor dejad algún review.


	5. Se necesitan Oc's urgentemente!

Yo:-Holaaaaaa ^^! Bien. Guay. Lo que quería decir es que necesito Oc's. Puedo ser una pesada pero en serio que lo necesito o si no no podré continuar con mi historia TTwTT. Os lo pido por favor. Si queréis, bueno si queréis no porque si no no sabréis lo que se necesita. Dejándome tanto charlar é:

-Nombre y Apellidos.

-Personalidad física.

-Personalidad psicológica.

-Pareja.

Lo normal que se pide. Si alguien quiere participar que me lo haga saber. Sin mas que escribir me despido. ¡Ah y dejad reviews plis! Ahora si me despido. Adiós ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Voy a seguir con el siguiente capítulo. Aún así se siguen aceptando OC'S. Cuando no se puedan aceptar mas avisaré de ello. Ah, gracias por pasar y dejad reviews ^^.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando terminaron las clases Hikari empezó a recoger sus cosas animadamente. Terminó de recoger y salió de clase. Afuera le esperaba su hermana Ryu y su hermano Ren, que iba a bachillerato.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué pasa mocosa?

-No me llames mocosa ¬¬#.-dijo con mirada asesina la de los rizos.

-Va, no seas así.- siguió su hermano mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su hermana menor. ( No sé si me explico ^^U )

-Tsk. ¡Ah hermanita!¡Quieres venir a mi primer entrenamiento en el club de fútbol!

-¡Ah! Etto ... Intentaré ir.

-¡Sí!

Cuando llegaron los tres a casa todo estaba oscuro y las luces apagadas.

-El trabajo Mizuki debe ser duro.- dijo sin pensarlo Hikari.

-Eh ... S-sí.-dijeron los otros dos hermanos.

-Hecho de menos a mamá y papá.

-One-chan ...- dijo casi en un suspiro Ryu mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor.- Siempre estará con nosotros. Ahora cambiate. Tienes que ir a entrenar.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Me cambio en un momento!

-Que rápido se le olvida las cosas. - decía Ren divertido.- Ryu, tengo hambre.

-En un momento estará lista la comida. Espera a que me cambie.

Ryu subió arriba para ponerse otra ropa y para que no se manchase el uniforme.

Ryu se vistió con una camiseta blanca manga corta en la que ponía LETS F-ING VyRT, una chaqueta vaquera clara, unos pantalones cortos negros, unas medias azules oscuros y unos zapatos marrones.

-¡Ta-da!- exclamó emocionada la de los rizos mientras intentaba hacer una pose extravagante de modelo haciendo que su hermana se riese suavemente.

-¡Hermanita por favor ven en el descanso! ¡Te llamaré!

-Pero ...

-¡Adiós!

-Dios. One-chan iré.

-¡Ryu!- aclamaba el hermano mayor la atención de su hermana.

-¡Ya voy!

Mientras Hikari corría en dirección hacia la cancha de fútbol aunque con su velocidad llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¿Eh? ¡Hikari-san!

-¡Tenma-kun! Etto ... B-buenas. Soy Hikari Adachi. Encantada.- balbuceó como pudo.

-Ya sabemos quien eres.- dijo el peli-rosa.-Encantado, soy Kirino Ranmaru.

-Yo soy Kurama Norihito.- dijo el chico de pelo azul celeste que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, ojos negros y piel morena.

-Yo soy Hamano Kaiji, un gusto. - dijo un chico de pelo negro donde llevaba en la cabeza unas gafas de bucear moradas, ojos marrones y piel un poco mas clara que la de Kurama.

-Yo soy Hayami Tsurumasa.-dijo un chico de pelo castaño rojizo oscuro con dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado, ojos negros con gafas de pasta blanca y piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Yo soy Kariya Masaki.- dijo un chico de pelo azul turquesa liso por los hombros, ojos ámbar y piel algo clara.

-Encantado, soy Hikaru Kageyama, es un gusto conocer a una jugadora así.- dijo un chico entusiasmado de pelo violeta, ojos negros y su piel no era muy bronceada pero tampoco muy clara.

-Hola, soy Sangoku Taichi, el portero.-dijo un chico de pelo negro que parecía una nube con alguna parte de su cabeza rapada y ojos negros.

-Tsurugi Kyousuke.- dijo fríamente un chico de pelo azul oscuro y ojos anaranjados.

Así se fueron presentando todo el equipo.

-¡Wow!¡Es un honor estar aquí con los campeones del Holy Road!

-¿Y enserio que ella es una jugadora y estratega infalible?- susurró Kurama a Minamisawa al ver que estaba moviendo efusivamente la mano de su capitán mientras tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-Está mas emocionada ella que todos nosotros- le respondió el del pelo morado mientras sonreía coquetamente.

-Bueno, ¿Y cuando vamos a empezar a entrenar?

-¿Y-ya quieres entrenar Hikari?- exclamó Hamano.

-¡Sí!

Todos se alistaron con su equipación correspondiente y salieron al campo. Nadie podía parar a Hikari. Se paró frente a la portería mientras tenía bajo su pie derecho el balón.

-¡Vamos lanza!- exclamó Sangoku.

-Je. ¡Balón nuclear!

Hikari lanzó el balón hacia el cielo. Ella salta y alrededor de ella y de la pelota se empieza a formar una neblina verde oscuro. Esa niebla empieza a desaparecer y el balón adquiere un brillante color verde fluorflorescente. Lo lanza esta vez hacia abajo haciendo que se levante la tierra a pedazos marcando irremdiablemente.

-¡Buen tiro Hikari!

-He marcado ... ¡He marcado a Sangoku-sempai!

-¡Chicos es hora del descanso!

-¡Sí!

Todos se fueron del campo. La castaña cogió su móvil y marcó a su hermana.

-¡En un momento estoy ahí One-chan!

-¡Vale ^^!

Esperó unos cinco minutos pero no llegaba.

-¿Por qué no viene?

-¡One-chan!

-¡Ryu! ...

Unas lágrimas empezarón a recorrer las mejillas de la castaña. Pero eran lágrimas de alegría. No tenía palabras para describir lo que veía.

- ... ¡María! ¡Bella!


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari corrió en dirección hacia su hermana y amigas de la selección. Aunque para los chicos eran unas simples desconocidas. Bella Montero Shinichi es una chica de 14 años, delgada, de un 1.60 m, pelo morado hasta los hombros, liso y con un pequeño mechón blanco en el flequillo que le tapa uno de sus ojos azules con un toque morado. Siempre lleva tiritas en la cara y vendas en brazos. Es amable, atenta con las personas a las que quiere y conoce, tranquila, se toma en serio sus estudios y es divertida y siempre da mas de sus esfuerzos. Siempre le ha gustado los videojuegos, así como ordenadores. Le gusta los deportes, pero sobre todo el fútbol y las artes marciales, le encanta la buena música. Toca la guitarra y el bajo y enseñó a Hikari a tocar la guitarra cuando se encontraban en la Eurocopa. Ama la comida grasienta aunque no deja de comer cosas sanas. No es que odie los dulces pero no los come porque la pone mas nerviosa e hiperactiva de lo que es. Puede ser amable y atenta pero sería mejor no verla enfadada y tampoco le gusta que sean injusta con ella. Es italo-española y se mudó a la ciudad Inazuma cuando tuvo seis años. Suele visitar a sus familiares. Tiene dos hermanos gemelos, Izzi e Isac de 10 años y Shigure de 6. Es de una familia bien acomodada y practica las artes marciales desde los cinco años. Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una camiseta de manga corta caída por el hombro azul turquesa oscuro con las palabras LOVE IS THE ANSWER, un chaquetón gris de rayas azules y rosas, un pantalon vaquero largo y oscuro y unas botas grises por la pantorrilla. María Stark es una chica amable, simpática, algo tímida, también se preocupa por sus estudios, tranquila y dulce y no se suele enfadar con facilidad. Ella es amiga de la infancia de Hikari y es española. Lo que le encanta es jugar al fútbol. Es alta, bien desarrollada, su pelo es liso, de color rojo fuego hasta la cintura, sus ojos son verde esmeralda y su piel es pálida. Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga vaquera clara abierta y atada a la cintura por los extremos de esta, unos pantalones vaqueros largos claros y unas botas a mitad de las pantorrillas militares negras.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó llorando la castaña mientras abrazaba a ambas.

-¡M-me ahogas!- dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ... Bella.- dijo esta vez la de los rizos sin lágrimas.

-¿Sí?

Hikari acercó su mano a una de las banditas de la cara de Bella y se la quitó sin piedad.

-¡Auch! ¡Por qué has hecho eso!- dijo la peli- morada con lágrimas.

-Jeje lo siento. Pero simepre quise hacerlo.

-¡Me duele!

-Lo siento Bella-san.

-Hikari-sempai. ¿Quienes son ellas?- dijo Tenma algo confundido.

-Claro os las presentaré. Ella es mi hermana Ryu Adachi, ella es Bella Montero Shinichi y ella es María Stark.

-Encantada.-dijeron estas a la vez.

-One-chan he traído comida.

-¡Comida! ¡Habéis oído! ¡La comida de mi hermana es la mejor! ... ¡Y los pasteles de Aoi también!

Todos los presentes se empezaron a reir. Como una persona podía cambiar de actitud tan rápidamente. Mientras Hikari tenía esta cara '' OuO ''. Todos hicieron un circulo para poder comer.

-¿Por qué habéis venido?- dijo cierto peli-rosa interesado en que le respondiese cierta chica de pelo rojizo.

-Hemos venido para darle una sorpresa a Hikari, para que se animase por la mudanza, pero veo que está en buenas manos.- le contestó la peli-roja.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi One-chan.

-Ryu no soy una niña pequeña.-dijo mientras se iba a llevar un poco de arroz a la boca pero se distrajo con un gato que pasaba por ahí.-Gatito.-Y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Tanto correr se le enredó los pies haciendo que caiga y empezase a llorar.

-¡Ryu!- empezó a llorar mas alto la castaña.

-Dios.- dijo su hermana en un suspiro que se tornó a una dulce sonrisa.

La de la coleta se levantó a socorrer a su One-chan. Una vez frente a ella le tendió la mano para que se pudiera levantar.

-One chan. No hagas eso nunca más. Además está feo que te levantes mientras estás comiendo.-dijo dulcemente mientras con una mano sacudía el polvo de los pantalones de la mayor.

-¡Sí!

-¡Que madura!-dijo todo el equipo.

-Ya ves. La hermana mayor tonta y la hermana pequeña educada y madura.-dijo Bella mientras sonreía a lo que hizo que Hikaru se sonrojase levemente.

-¿Y sabéis jugar al fútbol?- dijo entusiasmado Tenma.

-Sí.- dijeron ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-¡No seréis ... !- exclamó Shinsuke asombrado.

-Sí. Somos jugadoras de la selección española.-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-Ahora después podemos jugar un pequeño partido.-dijo Bella mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar.

-¡SÍ!- dijeron ambos novatos nerviosos.

-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Vamos a hacer un partido!- exclamó Hikari con alegría. Esa alegría pegajosa que se transmite a los demás.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:-¡TA-DA! Ya está ^^. Espero que os guste.

Hikari:-(persiguiendo una mariposa en circulos) ¡Ven aquí mariposa! ... ¿¡Por qué no me has avisado!? Ahora me has hecho hacer el ridículo TTwTT.

Creadora:-Bueno lo digo por ti. Grac-

Hikari:-(mirando con ojos de perro mojado mientras decía con la mirada ''Es mi momento'')

Creadora:-Vaale.

Hikari:-Gracias por pasar ^^ y ... ¡Mariposa!

María y Bella:-Y dejad reviews. ^^U


	8. Chapter 8

Las dos chicas nuevas recibieron las equipaciones. Bella tenía el dorsal 39. Lo bueno que tenía Bella es que era portera y además era una jugadora libero. Dominaba un montón de super-técnicas. Era un ejemplo a seguir para Hikari. María tenía puesto el dorsal 20. Simplemente era la hermana número 2 de Hikari. Estaba atenta a ella. Primero fue porque su hermana necesitaba a alguien que vigilase a su One-chan durante la Eurocopa y no lo quedó otra que hacerlo por obligación. Ahora no podía parar de preocuparse por ella. Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones. En el equipo de Hikari se encontraba Shindou Takuto como centrocampista, María Stark como delantera, Kirino Ranmaru como defensa, Bella Montero Shinichi como portera, Hikaru Kageyama como delantero, Tsurugi Kyousuke como delantero, Shinsuke Nishizono como defensa, Ichino Nanasuke como centrocampista al igual que Aoyama Shunsuke, Hayami Tsurumasa como centrocampista y Hikari Adachi como defensa y delantera. Empezó el partido. Hikari dirigía a los jugadores si esfuerzo. Y junto a Shindou todo era mas fácil.

-¡Ichino sube! ¡Tsurugi pásasela ahora está solo!- daba instrucciones la castaña.

-¡Sí! ¡Ichino!

Pero la pelota iba muy desviada e iba hacia una chica de pelo violeta hasta la cintura, con el flequillo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos color aguamarina y piel tan blanca como la porcelana que se veía frágil. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas vaquera clara, una chaqueta azul oscuro, unos pantalones largos negros y unas deportivas negras.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron todos a la desconocida.

Pero esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la paró con el pecho.

-Menos mal.- dijeron casi todos.

Claro. Hikari se emocionó. Con una decisión corrió hacia la chica y agarró ambas manos de la desconocida.

-¡Cómo te llamas!

-A-Airy Shimizu.

-¡Encantada! ¡Yo soy Hikari Adachi! ¡Me ha encantado tu salto!

-H-Hikari Adachi ... ¿¡Eres Hikari Adachi!?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-H-H-Hikari Adachi me ha dado la mano. ¡Y esas no serán ... !

-¡Ah! ¡Ellas son Bella ... !

-¡Bella Montero Shinichi y María Stark!

-¡Quiero que te unas al equipo!

-Hikari ...

-¡Por favor! - decía ya llorando la castaña.

-Pero ...- dijeron todo el equipo menos las gerentes, su hermana y sus amigas.

-Como que pero.- contestó la de orbes marrones con el rostro sombrío mientras un aura morada la empezaba a cubrir.

-¡D-de acuerdo!- exclamaron todos con unas sonrisas forzadas aunque en realidad tuviesen miedo.

-¡De acuerdo Airy-chan! ¿Te quieres unir al equipo?

-Etto ... s-sí. Intentaré convencer a mis padres de que me trasladen al Raimon.

-¡Sí! ¡Así cuantas más seamos mejor!- dijo Hikari emocionada mientras abrazaba a la peli-violeta.

La castaña invitó a la nueva a que se quedara y ella aceptó. Todos siguieron jugando hasta que el entrenador Kidou dio la orden de parar. Las chicas se metieron en el vestuario para chicas. Antes de que Hikari se metiese en el vestuario, su capitán le tendió el chandal del equipo.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy.- dijo caminando Bella, cuando alguien la detuvo con su voz.

-Y-yo te acompaño, vivo en esa misma dirección.- dijo Hikaru algo sonrojado.

-Gracias.

Ambos chicos se alejaron andando. Aunque Hikaru pareciese un robot al andar.

-Creo que también me voy.-dijo la peli-violeta.-Ha sido un placer conoceros.

-Adiós.- dijo el frío Tsurugi mientras iba por la misma dirección que la peli-violeta.

-¿Tú también vives por aquí?- dijo la oji-aguamarina.

-Mas o menos.-le contesto el peli-azul.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos. Bueno incómodo para Airy porque a él no le molestaba. Estar con un chico a solas la ponía de los nervios. Siempre es alegre, simpática, honesta al hablar y pocas veces se le ve seria. Aunque es muy tímida y al tener la piel tan blanca, un mínimo sonrojo es notable para los demás. Tsurugi dirigió su mirada a la chica. Esta estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Q-qué te ocurre? Pareces un semáforo.- dijo esto último intentando disimular su preocupación.

-¿Q-q-qué? N-nada nada.- dijo moviendo sus manos efusivamente con sentido de negación mientras se ponía mas roja, si es que se podía poner más.

-Si tú lo dices.

Así fue todo el camino hasta que Airy llegó a su casa.

Mientras en el campo de fútbol del instituto ...

Allí se encontraban aún algunos chicos. De repente a María se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

-Etto ... ¡Lo siento María pero mi casa solo tiene cuatro habitaciones y son de mis hermanos y mía!-decía como un torbellino Hikari mientras hacía muchas reverencias.

-Lo siento mucho María.-dijo despues Ryu.

-Ya sé. ¿Y por qué no vas a los apartamentos de la tía de Tenma?- dijo Kurama.

-No se puede. Ultimamente todas las habitaciones están reservadas.- explicó Tenma.

-¿Y por qué no vas a casa de Bella?- dijo Hikari con pose de detective.

-No puedo. Me dijo que hoy vendría muchos invitados a su casa por la celebración de la empresa de su padre.

-¿Y por que no vienes a mi casa? Hay habitaciones de sobra.- dijo el de las coletas.

-¿No seré una molestia?

-Claro que no. Para mi madre serás como una hija que no tuvo.- siguió diciendo el peli-rosa.

-Entonces iré. Solo tengo que ir a por mis cosas.

-¡Te las llevaré yo!- dijo Hikari esta vez con pose de héroe.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la peli-roja riendose.

-Por cierto. ¿Me podrías decir la dirección Kirino-sempai?

-Sí.

Kirino le dio la dirección a Hikari para que le trajese las cosas. Al fin todos se marcharon del campo. Kirino y María hablaban animadamente. Kirino le preguntaba como era España, si tiene hermanos o hermanas, si tenía otra actividad aparte del fútbol etc.

-Mamá estoy aquí.- dijo Kirino mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola cariño.-dijo saliendo su madre de la cocina.- ¿Es una amiga?

-Bueno, ha venido a ver a una amiga. Es de España y no tiene a donde ir. Así que he decidido que se puede quedar en casa.

-Encantada me llamo María Stark.

-Claro que se puede quedar. El tiempo que quiera.

-Ven. Te enseñaré toda la casa. No es un palacio. Pero algo es algo.

-Es muy bonita.

Mientras en casa de los Adachi ...

-¡Hikari date prisa en bañarte y llevar eso a María!- gritaba su hermana pequeña.

-¡Sí!

Hikari salió envuelta en una toalla mientras que con otra se secaba el pelo. Subió a su cuarto y se puso una camiseta blanca manga corta con el dibujo de un tigre en color azul intenso, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas botas negras cinco dedos mas arriba del tobillo. Cogió la maleta de María y la fue bajando a duras penas. Se despidió de su hermana y salió de casa cuando se encontró con su hermana Mizuki. Ella tenía el pelo rizado por la cadera, ojos grandes marrones y definidos y un cuerpo de vértigo. Aún así era simpática, respetuosa, amable y dulce. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes gris oscuro, un jersey de rayas grises y blancas, un pantalon amarillo y unas sandalias de cuña negras.

-¡Oh Hikari! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Ah por cierto me ¿puedes llevar a un sitio?

Hikari le contó todo a su hermana y esta aceptó encantada en llevarla. Llegaron en un momento. Hikari llamó repetidas veces a la puerta hasta que abrieron.

-¡Hola Kirino! ¡Aquí tienes la maleta de María! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós ... esta chica si que es activa.

Hoy había sido para Hikari el mejor día de su vida sin duda alguna.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Creadora:-¡Ya está el capítulo! ¡Quién quiera que su OC salga que me lo diga!

Hikari:-Gracias por pasar ^^.

Bella, María y Airy:-¡Y dejad reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

-¡One-chan! ¡Ya está lista la cena! ... ¡One-chan!

-Hola, Ryu. -dijo Hikari mientras dejaba de tocar su guitarra eléctrica.

-One-chan. La cena ya está servida. Baja a comer.

-Sí.

-Por cierto, ¿has hecho los deberes?

-... ¡Ahhh no!

-Pues baja a cenar, los haces y te acuestas.

-Sí.

Así es como obedecía la hermana mayor a la pequeña. Aunque debería ser al revés. Esta bajó y empezó a cenar con sus hermanos. La castaña comía rápido para poder hacer pronto los deberes. Y fue la primera y única que se atragantó. Cuando terminó de cenar subió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama que consistía en una camiseta manga corta de rayas blancas y rosas claro, un pantalón blanco largo y unas zapatillas beigh en forma de bota ( no sé si se escribe así ese color ^^U).

-¡Venga Hikari! ¡A hacer los deberes!

La de ojos marrones empezó a hacerlos concentradamente. Sin distraerse, cosa que era muy rara en ella. Cuando los terminó se quedó dormida manteniendo apoyada la cabeza en la mesa.

Mientras en la casa de Bella ...

La fiesta ya había terminado. Todo el rato estuvo viendo pasar los camareros con redondas bandejas donde transportaba en ellas diferentes tipos de bebibas y aperitivos. Subió a su enorme cuarto, se soltó el pelo que antes era un moño y se dirigió a su armario y cogió un pijama que era una camiseta negra manga corta que ponía I LOVE NAPS, unos shorts blancos con un estampado de pequeños corazones rosas y unas zapatillas grises.

-Estoy reventada.- dijo con voz quebrada para después tirarse de plancha en su cama.

En casa de Kirino ...

María se encontraba en el baño. Ya saben, bañandose. Terminó de bañarse, se secó tanto el pelo como el cuerpo. Cuando salió estaba vestida con un pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes blanca que ponía VOILÁ, unos shorts negros y unas zapatillas grises.

-Kirino ...- dijo la peli-roja apareciendo en el salón.

Ahí se encontraba Kirino sentado en el sofá mientras veía la tele. Estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando se giró viendo a la hermosa chica con unos shorts haciendo escupir el agua.

-D-dime.-dijo sonrojado.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.-dijo la oji-verde con una sonrisa.

-S-sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Tranquila.

María subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Llamó a sus padres para hablar sobre algo. Cuando terminó de hablar con sus padres se durmió con una emoción que debía decirselo a Hikari cuanto antes.

En casa de Airy ...

La chica intentaba convencer a su madre de que la dejase ir al Raimon. Que su instituto no le gustaba. Llevaba una sudadera sin gorro azul verdoso con un bigote negro en el ventro, unos pantalones largos ajustado de rayas rosas, azules verdosos, blancas, naranjas claro y verdes oscuro y unas zapatillas en forma de bota grises con lunares blancos.

-¡Vale está bien! ¡Te dejaré ir! ¡Pero si veo que suspendes algún examen volveremos a tu antiguo instituto!

-... ¡Gracias mamá!

Airy subió a su cuarto y empezó a preparar sus cosas felizmente porque mañana estaría sí o sí en el instituto Raimon. Cuando terminó se metió en la cama. No suspenderé ni un examen para que mamá me deje estar en el Raimon. Esa fue la frase que repitió toda la noche hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente ...

-Chicos. Tenemos nuevas alumnas. Adelante.

-Hola a todos. Soy Bella Montero Shinichi.

-Encantada. Me llamo María Stark.

-Es un gusto conoceros. Me llamo Airy Shimizu.

-Soy Lilian Black pero me pueden llamar Lily. Espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo la última.

Esta última tenía el pelo rojo claro en rizos hasta los hombro, ojos verde esmeralda, piel morena, mide aproximadamente un 1.69 m y es delgada. En alegre, entusiasta y amable pero con la gente que le cae bien o no le da buena espina es fría y seria. De repente un sollozo se empezó a oir en la clase. Todos voltearon a ver a Hikari.

-Señorita Adachi. ¿Le ocurre algo?

-¡No profesor!-dijo llorando aún.

-Señorita Adachi. Vaya al baño.

-¡Sí profesor!

-Bueno. Señorita Shinichi. Sientese al lado de Kageyama.

-Sí.

-Señorita Stark. Sientese al lado de Kirino.

-Sí.

-Señorita Shimizu. Sientese al lado de Tsurugi.

-Sí.

-Y señorita Black. Sientese al lado de Kariya.

-Sí.

-Bueno. Solo falta a que la señorita Adachi vuelva.

-Dirá la señorita llorona y estúpida.-dijo uno de los alumnos haciendo que casi todos se rían. Todos menos sus amigas, sus compañeros de equipo y aquella chica llamada Lily.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a la cara?- dijo Lily fría y con una mirada penetrante.-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te pegue?

-Te advierto que sus balonazos son bastante fuertes ya sin super-técnica o avatar. Una vez me rompí la muñeca intentando parar uno de sus tiros. Así que como se entere, deberías ir protegiendo todo tu cuerpo, sobre todo tus partes si no quieres quedarte estéril.- le contestó Bella desafiante.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo Hikari con alegría, como siempre.

Caminó hacia su pupitre y se sentó. En todas las seis horas de clase, la castaña estuvo ausente. Sin prestar mucha atención. Y eso lo notó sus amigas y la nueva.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:-Ya está este capítulo. Lo diré yo ya que Hikari ha caído en depresión y todas la están animando. Gracias por pasar y dejad reviews. Quien quiera participar que lo diga. Aún están a tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Era hora del entrenamiento. Hikari se alistó sin ganas para irse.

-¡One-chan iré a verte!

-Lo que tú quieras.

-One-chan ... - dijo la menor después de que su hermana saliese de casa.

Ryu subió las escaleras para cambiarse. Se puso un jersey blanco de manga larga que ponía Marry Me, unos pantalones largos y ajustados negros con un estampado de flores rosas y unos zapatos marrones. Hizo la comida a su hermano y salió de casa rápidamente. Conocía a su hermana, ella no es así. Nunca le diría que hiciese lo que le de la gana. Cuando llegó a la cancha de fútbol del instituto se encontraba su One-chan.

-¡Hola Ryu-san!-dijo Aoi alegremente.

-Hola Aoi-chan.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh? Nada nada ^^U.

Todos estaban entrenando menos la castaña. Todavía seguía ausente. De repente alguien se fijó en eso. Fueron todos. De repente un balón va directamente hacia la de orbes marrones haciendo que esta cayese al suelo. Nadie chutó hacia ella. Entonces fijaron su mirada hacia la chica nueva. Lilian Black. Vestía con un jersey blanco, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros claros y unos zapatos blancos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no piensas jugar como tú haces? ¿Acaso me he trasladado para nada?- decía la peli-roja.

Hikari apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras su rostro estaba sombrío. Entonces salió corriendo de la cancha hacia los vesturarios de chicas.

-¡One-chan!

-Se suspende el entrenamiento.- dijo el entrenador Kidou.

-S-sí.-dijeron todos.

La oji-castaña se encontraba encerrada en uno de los baños ya que las chicas entraron a cambiarse. Cuando decidió salir se oyó la puerta del vestuario abrirse.

-¿Hikari?- dijo una voz masculina.

Esta no quería responder. Sabía quien era. Minamisawa Atsushi. Sabía perfectamente como este chico se las apañaba con las mujeres. Por eso no iba a salir de su escondrijo. Y algo inesperado ocurrió. Hipo. No paraba de hacer ese ruido molesto.

-Así hip me pillará.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-... ¿¡Ahora te vas hipo!?

-Etto ...

-Lárgate.

-Pero ...

-¡Lárgate!

Sin mas empezó a llorar.

-''Seguramente parezco estúpida y ridícula''-pensaba ella entre lágrimas que se derramaban sin control alguno mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada para que el mayor no le viese.

Esta decidió salir del baño cuando el mayor la agarró de la muñeca. La estiró fuertemente hasta dejarla contra la pared y él tenía ambas manos apoyadas para que la de los rizos no escapase. Hikari tragó saliva como pudo mientras un rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas. Estar tan cerca de un chico la ponía nerviosa, demasiado.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa?- dijo el también algo ruborizado.

Nunca actuaba de esta manera con una chica. Y sin mas posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ni siquiera se acordaba cuando el del cabello morado introdució su lengua. Ella no sabía que hacer. Solo le empujó bruscamente haciendo que al separarse se encontrase un hilo brillante de saliva. No podía estar mas ruborizada. Las mejillas le ardían de sobremanera a ambos. Esta salió corriendo del baño con sus pertenencias. Miles de preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la joven. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Será una broma de mal gusto? Encontró los primeros baños públicos y se vistió con el típico chandal del Raimon. Aún no podía parar de pensar en eso. De repente se paró enfrente de una librería. Entró para ojear algun libro y si le gustaba se lo compraría ya que llevaba dinero. Y así se distraería. Empezó a mirar. Parecía una típica librería inglesa. Montañas de estanterías con millones de libros que parecían que iban a caerse. Una chica de unos 16 años pasaba por ahí. Medía aproximadamente un 1.60 m, su pelo era tan negro como la noche. Le llegaba hasta el busto en puntas y su flequillo era blanco. Siempre lo mantenía suelto. Sus ojos son de un color celeste como un cielo despejado después de la tempestad, piel un poco morena y cuerpo bien desarrollado por la edad. Esta chica es estrovertida, muy directa en cuanto al comportamiento o vestimenta, excepto en el amor, se pone tímida y empieza a tartamudear. Es alegre con los conocidos, y a veces malpensada y pícara cuando lo amerita la ocasión, es terca de vez en cuando y se distrae fácilmente. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes en la que ponía WILD KISSES y el dibujo de unos labios en leopardo, una chaqueta vaquera clara, unos pantalones largos burdeos y unas deportivas negras hasta el tobillo. Iba con una montaña de libros sobre sus manos, pero como iba distraída mirando a un chico de cabello azul, ojos anaranjados, de piel blanca y que tenía un lunar debajo de su boca chocó con la también distraída de Hikari que estaba mirando al techo aún sonrojada pero no como antes.

-¡L-lo siento!- decían ambas a la vez mientras recogían los libros.

-Iba dis ... traí ... da.-decía la mayor mientras seguía mirando a aquel chico.

Hikari siguió la mirada de aquella chica hasta encontrarse con aquel chico.

-Es guapo.-dijo la castaña sin pensar y en voz alta, haciendo referencia al único chico que se encontraba en la librería.

-¡Pero cállate! ... Jaja ... Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.-dijo ese chico con una sonrisa suave mientras caminaba hacia ambas chicas.- Me gustaría llevarme este libro.

-S-sí.

Cuando pagó a aquel chico este se marchó sonriendo a la del pelo azabache.

-Perdona, me gustaría comprar este libro.-le dijo la castaña.

-Claro.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Zukky Tanimoto. ¿Y tú?

-Hikari Adachi. Es un placer conocerte. Siento lo de los libros.

-No importa. Oye, estás algo roja. ¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó la mayor algo preocupada.

-No nada.-dijo la de los ojos marrones intentando excusarse.

-Te daré un vaso de agua. Que parece que te va a dar algo. Espera un momento.

La del flequillo blanco llegó con un vaso de agua para la de los rizos. Esta última se lo bebió de un trago.

-Creo que me voy. Vives cerca de mi casa. Podemos ser amigas.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro!- dijo Zukky con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Adiós!

-Hasta mañana.

Hikari llegó a casa y saludó a todos sus hermanos. Se metió en la bañera de agua caliente mientras pensaba en lo sucedido con Minamisawa en los vestuarios. Cuando terminó de bañarse se vistió con un pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca de tirantes con el dibujo de un corazón rosa, unos shorts blancos con lunares negros y unas zapatillas grises. Hizo los deberes, bajó a cenar y subió a su cuarto. No quería hablar con nadie. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido se sonrojaba. Así se fue quedando dormida.

A las cuatro de la mañana ...

El móvil de María empezó a sonar con la canción Attack de 30 Seconds To Mars. Esta llevaba un pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes blanca con el dibujo de un perro, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas grises y unas zapatillas grises.

-¿Quién será?- dijo mientras descolgaba.-¿Diga?

-María, soy Hikari. ¿Podemos quedar en el parque en el que hay una gran fuente? Bueno el único que tiene una fuente.

-Sí. Ahí estaré.

María se cambió poniendose una camiseta coral de tirantes, una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones largos vaqueros claros y unos zapatos coral. Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrió la puerta de la calle despacio y la cerró de la misma manera. La peli-roja corrió hacia aquel parque. Cuando llegó, esperó unos cinco minutos hasta que vio a su amiga. Esta llevaba una camisa de manga larga rosa claro, unos pantalones largos verde militar y unas botas con cordones marrones.

-Hikari que ocurre.

-¿Enserio no te importa tener a una amiga llorona y estúpida?

-Así que te enteraste de lo que dijo. Maldito desgraciado. ¡Y claro que no me importa tener a una amiga así! ¡Porque eres mi amiga y mi hermana!- dijo la oji-verde llorando, al igual que la de los rizos.

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¿Te puedo contar otra cosa?-dijo la oji-marrón secandose las lágrimas mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Claro. Confía en mí.

-¿Qué hago si un chico me ha besado?

-Etto ... ¿quién es?

- ...

-Vamos Hikari. Puedes confiar en mí.

-D-de acuerdo. Es Minamisawa Atsushi.

-La verdad ... no se como puedo ayudarte. A mí si me hubiese gustado el beso es porque me gusta él. Que no es que me guste él sino Ki ... nadie ^^U.

-Ah ... Pero no sé si me ha gustado o no. Fue muy rápido. Y no podré mirarle a la cara.

-Primero: mañana actua con normalidad. Segundo: si mañana te vuelve a besar intenta saber si te ha gustado su beso o no.

-Prefiero que no me vuelva a besar. Tengo sueño. Gracias María-chan.

-De nada Hikari-san. Mañana nos vemos en el insti.

-Sí. ¡Adiós!

Cada una partió por su camino para poder descansar lo que quedaba de madrugada

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:

Creadora:-Ya está hecho! Porfis dejad reviews que ahora las chicas están intentando mediar con Hikari que se ha comprado un cohete y se quiere ir de la Tierra porque un chico la ha besado. Adiós y gracias por pasar ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

Eran las siete de la mañana. Ryu era la primera en levantarse. Se duchó y se puso su uniforme. Veía que su hermana no se levantaba, como siempre.

-¡One-chan es hora de levantarse! ... ¿One-chan? ¿Dónde estás?

Su pijama estaba tirado y además la cama estaba fría.

-O-one-chan ... ¡Mizuki! ¡One-chan no está!

Su hermana vestía con un vestido por encima de las rodillas negro con un estampado de flores rosas, azules, rojas y verdes y unos zapatos azules de tacón. La mayor subió las escaleras a toda prisa y el hermano la siguió. Nada. Ni ratro de ella.

-¿Y si es un secuestro?- dijo el mayor pálido.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía Mizuki!

-¡Sí!

Mizuki llamó a la polícia. Las manos le temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba sacar las palabras. Cuando informó a la policía este dijo que llamasen a todas las personas cercanas a ella para un interrogatorio. Y así fue. Llamaron a todos los chicos de club de fútbol y amigas, incluida Lilian y Zukky que al enterarse de la noticia no dudaron ni un instante en ayudar. A María le remordía la mente. Se le rompió el alma al enterarse.

-¡Mierda! ¡Por qué no la habré acompañado!- gritó de repente la peli-roja mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿A-acompañado?-dijo Ryu, que parecía que al ser la mas pequeña es la que tenía el coraje de hablar sin que se le quebrase mucho la voz.

-Ayer me llamó a las cuatro de la mañana para hablar conmigo y yo acepté. Hablamos y cuando decidimos irnos cada una partió por su camino. ¡Así que si la hubiera acompañado puede que no este ocurriendo esto! ¡Y si hubiese ocurrido eso me hubiesen llevado a mí en vez de ella! ¡Además soy su hermana mayor! ¡Tenía que cuidar de ella!

-María no te culpes.-dijo Kirino mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba a lo que la oji-verde le correspondió mientras lloraba a mares.

El peli-rosa solo se limitó a acariciarle al cabello mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado. Sin embargo, aunque no lo demostrase, el mas dolido estaba Minamisawa. No quería llorar. Le temblaba las manos y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. Sin más, el peli-morado salió corriendo de la vivienda. Llegó a unos baños públicos así que entró, se encerró en unos de los pequeños compartimentos y empezó a llorar. Sí, la quería, y ahora haberla perdido le dolía demasiado. Aún recordaba aquel beso de ayer. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a mora. No se arrepiente de haberla besado. Como le haya pasado algo se moría.

En otro lugar ...

Hikari empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Cuando pudo ver bien donde estaba se asustó. Parecía un calabozo.

-¿¡Dónde estoy!?

-Hikari Hikari Hikari ... o debería decir Rush.

-Esa voz ... ¡Akahito! ¡Sueltame! ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡No me pongas nombres!

-¿Soltarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Si eres mi preferida?

-¿T-tu preferida?

-Claro. ¿Qué te pensabas que estarías sola?

-¡Enfermo!

-No es un enfermo, hemos venido porque nosotras hemos querido.-dijo una chica que apareció detrás de él.

Akahito fue un perturbado mental. Era guapo, sí. Pero no lo que buscaba Hikari. Tenía el pelo verde y liso atado a una coleta baja que tenía siempre en el lado derecho y ojos ámbar.

-Te diré una cosa. Te quedarás aquí el resto de tu miserable vida.

De repente el móvil empieza a sonar. Hikari lo miró por un segundo. Mizuki. Pero fue arrebatado por aquel chico que lo estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que se rompa.

-Chicas, dadle la nueva vestimenta. Y si no se la pone. Le arrancaré yo mismo la piel. Pero antes. Atadla.

-¿Qué? ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme he dicho!- decía furiosa la castaña.

Pero obedecieron a su amo. Las chicas colgaron de las muñecas a la oji-marrón yle levantaron la camiseta. Un objeto como una especie de signo caliente al fuego se fue arrimando al cuerpo de la joven.

-¡No por favor! ¡No!

Pero fue desmasiado tarde. Un alarido de dolor salió de lo mas profundo de las entrañas de Hikari.

-Ahora si te puedes cambiar querida.

A lo que esta le contestó escupiendole en la cara. Y sin mas fue abofeteada unas veinte veces. Y una vez mas recurrió a sus ''herramientas''. La despojaron de sus prendas y la vistieron con un vestido de gasa por los muslos de manga corta y azul claro.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

...

Ya había pasado un mes de la desaparición de Hikari. Y sus familiares la daban ya por muerta. Los carteles de ''DESAPARECIDA'' ya estaban desechos por las lluvias. De repente una chica desaliñada, con el pelo sumamente mas largo y enredado y con arañazos y heridas en todo el cuerpo corría de algo o alguien. Cuando iba a cruzar, un viejo granjero de las afueras de la ciudad iba con su camioneta. Vio que la chica se quedó paralizada y este frenó en seco. Bajó de su camioneta para acercarse a aquella muchacha llena de heridas.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Ayudeme!-decía esta agonizante.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Hikari ... -fue lo último que alcanzó a susurrar antes de caer desmayada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:-Ya esta hecho! Viva! Perdón por ser tan mala pero quería algo de tragedia .. Gracias por pasar y dejad reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Era un día normal en el instituto Raimon. Aunque para sus amigos y amigas era imposible olvidar a Hikari. Sobre todo a Minamisawa. Todos estaban en clase esperando a que el profesor llegase al aula. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor.

-Buenos días clase. Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera. Adelante.

Entonces de aquella puerta apareció una chica de cabello color crema, algo rizado por las puntas, por la cadera, ojos marrones, piel bronceada, de unos 1.67 m, y estaba bien desarrollada. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga solo que remangada hasta los codos con tres botones abiertos, una falda negra por los muslos, unos calcetines por encima de las rodillas blancos y unas botas con cordones negras y su mochila negra con tachuelas blancas ( no sé si es así la penúltima palabra).

-Bueno. Puedes presentarte.

-Gouenji Akira. Bueno, ¿dónde me siento?

-E-etto ... Al lado de Kurama.- dijo el maestro algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica mientras señalaba el asiento libre.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Gouenji Shuuya tenía una hermana además de Yuka? Akira se acercaba con paso de modelo hacia el asiento. Antes de sentarse lanzó una sonrisa pícara a Kurama lo que hizo que este se sonrojase y desviase la mirada hacia otro lado. Entonces se sentó y como para cualquier alumno las clases fueron martilizantes. Pasaron todas las horas. Todos recogieron las cosas y salieron como ovejas. Mientras Akira estaba recogiendo tranquilamente. Cuando salió miró hacia los lados. Entonces se encontró con esa chica de pelo castaño liso recogido a una coleta y ojos del mismo color. Ryu. La menor se dio cuenta de que la observaban así que dirigió su mirada hacía esa persona. La peli-crema le sonrió tiernamente mientras se dirigía andando con paso lento pero perfecto hacia el lado opuesto.

En otra parte ...

Minamisawa andaba tranquilamente sin percatarse de que a todas partes que pasaba dejaba un suspiro de alguna chica. Y por poco acaba en el suelo a causa de que su amigo Kurama saltó a la espalda del mayor.

-¿¡Te has enterado!?

-¿De qué?

-¡De la nueva! ¡Se llama Gouenji Akira!

-Espera espera ... ¿¡Gouenji Akira!? ¿¡Es que tiene otra hermana!?

-¡Eso parece! ¡Es muy guapa! ¡Ponte con esa! ¡Hikaru, Kirino, Tsurugi, Kariya y Yuuichi ya tienen novia! ¡Y tú que las tienes en la palma de tu mano! ¡No quieres estar con ninguna!

-Cállate, quieres Kurama.

-¡Mira ahí está! ¡Es esa!

-¡Kurama he dicho que no!

-Es por Hikari.

-Sí.- dijo el peli-morado mientras se sentaba en el peldaño de las escaleras.

El moreno era el único que sabía que le gustaba Hikari. Aquella chica se sentó en el mismo peldaño que el dúo.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- dijo ella sonriendo mientras portaba entre sus manos su móvil.

-C-c-c-claro.- decía el peli-celeste ruborizado.

-''Tiene un aspecto similar al de Hikari.''-penso el de los ojos bicolor mientras sonreía.

-Tss ... Atsushi. Pídele salir.- susurraba el mas pequeño a la oreja del mayor comosi fuese el mayor secreto del mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Minamisawa ruborizado.

-Lo haré yo si no lo haces tú.

-No lo hagas. ¡Kurama!

Pero el oji-negro no le hacía no el mínimo caso.

-Perdona. Mi amigo ...- pero no terminó la frase porque su amigo le tapó la boca.

-N-no le hagas caso.

El moreno se deshizo de las garras de su compañero y le miró desafiante a lo que el peli-morado soltó un suspiro pesado mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Perdona. ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo un día conmigo?

La chica se quedó sorprendida. El alto ya se daba por perdido cuando unas palabras le sorprendieron.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encantaría!

-¡E-enserio! Entonces cuando quedamos y a que hora.

-Etto ... ¿Qué tal el viernes a las 6:00?

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien.- dijo esta levantandose.

Se acercó hacia el de los cabellos morados y le besó la mejilla lo que hizo que se sonrojase.

-¡Tío que vas a salir con Akira!

-Solo somos amigos.

-Claro. Después la llevarás a tu casa. Os encerraréis en tu cuarto y ...

-¡Cállate!

Dijo el peli-morado como un semáforo en rojo mientras ambos iban a entrenar. Por otra parte Akira caminaba en dirección a su casa. No podía decirle que era ella. Además, había cambiado. No iba a ser la antigua chica llorona y estúpida. Iba a proteger a la gente que le importaba costase lo que costase.

-Hola.-dijo Akira mientras entraba en una enorme casa.

-Hola Akira.- dijo un chico de cabello crema, ojos negros y piel bronceada.-¿Cómo están ...?

-Parece que lo han superado.- dijo algo triste mientras subía las escaleras.

-Sabes que es por tú bien. Al igual que para ellos.

-Lo se Shuuya. Y te agradezco de que te hayas encargado de mí. Pero me duele.

-Sé que algún día se lo podrás decir a todos sin temor alguno. Pero ahora debes esperar.

-Lo sé. Gracias a ti y a Yuka por darme un lugar donde vivir. Ah, y el viernes a las 6:00 no voy a estar. Voy a salir.

-¿Con quién?

-Con un chico. Minamisawa Atsushi. Lo debes conocer.

-Ah vale. Antes de las doce de la noche te quiero en casa.

-Sí.

-Ahora vete a hacer los deberes.

-Sí hermano.

Así era la nueva vida de Hikari Adachi.


	13. Chapter 13

Akira estaba haciendo los deberes detenidamente. Hechaba de menos ser Hikari. Pero debía aguantar hasta encontrar a ese loco malnacido. Y cuando lo encontrasen podría decirle la verdad a su familia, amigas y sobre todo a Minamisawa. Cuando terminó iba a tomarse una ducha fría. Se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior. Miró su cuerpo. En ese momento recordó las veces que la tomó, la pegó, torturó, violó. Ese maldito signo grabado a fuego en su piel, como si fuese un animal. Todo eso la hacía repugnarse. Entonces no aguantó más. Gritó y lloró mientras se deslizaba sobre la pared mientras quedaba sentada, sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos y la cara escondida mientras lloraba. La puerta del baño se abrió mientras aparecía Yuka y Shuuya. La peli-rosa se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Hermano ...

-Yuka. Dejanos solos.

La hermana se levantó mientras miraba con pena a Akira.

-Hikari. ¿Estás bien?

- ...

-Hikari ...

-¡No estoy bien!- dijo esta mientras levantaba su mirada. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas lo demostraba.

-Hikari. Sé que ha sido duro. Pero no tienes por qué repugnarte. No ha sido tu culpa.- dijo el peli-crema mientras cogía el rostro de Hikari y con su mano limpiaba las lágrima.-Te juro que encontraré a ese animal perturbado y lo meteré en el peor agujaro para que no pueda salir nunca.

-Gracias Shuuya.

-Te dejo sola.

Shuuya se incorporó y salió del baño. Hikari, ahora llamada Akira, se terminó de desvestir y se metió en la bañera. No llevaba ni una semana y esto empezaba a cansarle. Sumergió su cabeza un poco en el agua y la sacó. Solo deseaba que llegase el viernes.

Viernes a las 17:55 ...

-¡Akira vamos! ¡Solo falta cinco minutos!-decía Yuka alterada. Estaba mas nerviosa ella que Akira.

-Ya voy ... ¿espera que tal voy?

-Wow ... ¡Genial!

Akira llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul claro con un estampado de flores rosas, azules oscuro, blancas y naranjas, una chaqueta de lana amarillo claro, una falda rosa palo por los muslos, y unas botas beigh por los tobillos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Me da igual. ¿Dónde quieres ir tú?

-Mmm. ¿Por qué no vamos a una heladería que conozco?

-¡Venga sí!-dijo ella realmente feliz mientras le abrazaba. Pero al darse cuenta se separó sonrojada.

Mientras iban a esa heladería se empezarona hacer fotos a petición de Akira. Cuando llegaron estos pidieron un helado. Minamisawa de nata y Akira de mora.

-Me has recordado mucho a una amiga mía con ese helado.

-V-vaya lo siento. ''Bravo Hikari.''

-No importa.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el transcurso mientras comían su helado. Cuando terminaron pagaron y se fueron.

-¿Ahora donde vamos?-preguntó Akira inocentemente.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- le respondió Atsushi algo sonrojado.

-Claro.

Ambos se fueron esta vez a casa del mayor. Cuando llegaron no había nadie. Estaban las luces apagadas hasta que Minamisawa las encendió.

-Es muy bonita y acogedora. Gracias por hacerme conocer tu casa.

-Akira ...

-Dime.

Aquel chico se acercó a ella acorralandola entre él y la pared.

-M-Minamisawa yo ...

Pero fue interrumpida por un beso. Este introdució su lengua. Akiro no sabía que hacer. Hasta que se acordó de lo que su amiga dijo. En ese momento empezó a mover sus labios a compas de su querido Minamisawa. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al igual que sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Entraron como pudo en la habitación del maldito oxígeno hizo que se separasen dejando un hilo de saliva. Este la empujó sobre la cama para seguir besándola. La manos del peli-morado llegaron a sus piernas. Este las deslizó placenteramente

por debajo de la falda de Akira haciendola suspirar. La peli-crema empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del oji-bicolor. Era demasiado perfecto como para ser real. Hasta que Atsushi tocó algo de la joven. Y no era ''esa'' zona. Sino mas bien aquel sello de fuego. Akira empujó bruscamente a Mianmisawa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo el peli-morado confundido y algo preocupado.

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Espera!-dijo este agarrandola de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame te lo ruego!-dijo esta con lágrimas.

Y así lo hizo. No quería hacerla llorar. Porque le recordaba demasiado a su Hikari. La peli-crema se pusó los zapatos y salió corriendo.

-''¡Hikari eres una idiota! ¿¡No decidiste llorar nunca más!?''- pensaba ella pero las lágrimas salían sin control. Ella se sentó en un banco y empezó a llorar. La gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando.

-¿Akira?

Esta levantó la mirada encontrandose con el peli-celeste.

-¡Kurama!- sollozó mientras abrazaba al moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es todo por mi culpa. Minamisawa me odia por mi culpa.

-Ese zoquete no es capaz ni de odiarme. ¿Te va a odiar a tí?

-P-pero ...

-Hazme caso. Ya verás como no.

-S-sí. Gracias. Eres un gran amigo.

-D-de nada.

-Si mañana ves a Atsushi. Hazle saber que lo siento.

-De acuerdo.

No iba a llorar. Estaba harta de llorar. Iba a controlar sus sentimientos. Pero ... ¿cómo le diría lo del sello en su piel?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Creadora:-Ya esta! Por favor dejad reviews! Gracias por pasar! Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

Era sábado. Todo estaba tranquilo. El sol emepazaba a entrar por la ventana de Akira. Esta abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se desperezaba. Recordaba todo lo de ayer. Cada beso, cada caricia. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Un delicioso olor a tostada con matequilla y y mermelada salía de la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Akira. ¿Qué tal has dormido?-dijo Shuuya mientras cogía su taza.

-Bien.- dijo esta mientras bostezaba.

Cuando Shuuya se fue de casa Yuka se acercó con una mirada pícara.

-¿Hubo beso?

-Sí.

-¿Eh? ¡No ha servido para nada! ¡Quería que me dijeses que no!

-Perdón.

-Me voy a correr. Ahora vuelvo.

-Yo también voy a salir.

-Ok. Hasta luego.

Cuando Yuka se fue la peli-crema subió otra vez las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso una camiseta de tirantes verde militar con una cruz de tachuelas doradas, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros largos y unas botas de cordones negra con tachuelas doradas. Tenía que ver a alguien. Y no era a Minamisawa. Sino a otras personas. Bella, María, Airy, Lily y Zukky. Esta llamó desde su móvil a Bella. Espero un par de segundos hasta que alguien contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Hola. No preguntes quien soy. Aunque no lo creas yo si te conozco. Y mucho. Así que porfavor, ¿podríamos quedar tú, María, Airy, Lily y Zukky en tu casa?

-S-sí. Las llamaré.

-Gracias.

Cuando descolgó se dirigió hacia la enorme casa de Bella. El trayecto duró unos 40 minutos ya que iba andando. Cuando llegó se paró frente a la enorme verja que la sepraba de aquella casa y aún le quedaba cruzar el jardín que había por medio. Llamó al pequeño timbre.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó supuestamente el mayordomo.

-Etto ... soy una amiga de Bella. ¿Me deja pasar?

En esta pregunta tardó en contestar pero al fin lo hizo.

-Sí. Adelante señorita.

Las verjas se abrieron automáticamente ante Akira. Esta caminó a través del jardín. Cuando llegó ante la enorme puerta de madera llamó. Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a su amiga Bella. Llevaba un jersey de manga larga azul turquesa con rayas de tigre negras, un pantalón largo negro y unas botas unos cinco dedos por encima del tobillo.

-¡Hola Akira!

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí claro. Adelante.

Ella me hizo pasar. La entrada era espectacular. Unas enormes escaleras. En el techo una lámpara de araña. La peli-morada guió a la peli-crema hasta el enorme salón. Allí se encontraban las demás. María llevaba un jesey de manga larga rosa claro, de rayas azules celeste, violeta y un rosa mas oscuro, unos pantalones cortos de color rosa, violeta y azul celeste y unas deportivas por debajo del tobillo con un estampado de sandía. Airy llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca con la bandera de Inglaterra de color marrón y rosa, una chaqueta rosa, unos pantalones largos vaqueros claros y unos zapatos negros con tachuelas doradas. Lily llevaba una camiseta de tirantes coral atada en uno de los extremos y ponía Free, una caqueta vaquera clara, unos pantalones largos vaqueros de color gris y unas deportivas por el tobillo coral. Por último, Zukky llevaba un jersey de manga larga blanca, un pantalon largo vaquero negro y unas botas por el tobillo negras con cordones.

-¿Eres tú la que nos llamaste?-dijo directamente Lily.

-Sí. He sido yo.

-¿Y por qué?- dijo esta vez María.

-Porque yo en realidad soy Hikari Adachi.

Nadie dijo nada. Un silencio recorrió toda la sala. No se lo creían.

-Bella. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Me acuerdo cuando aún tenía que endurecerse mi piel y me hacía heridas y tu me las curabas. María. Mi segunda hermana. Sé que has sufrido durante mi desaparición. Seguramente dirías que te debería pasar a tí. Eres una gran persona. Airy eres una chica que desde el primer momento que te vi te gustaba el fútbol. Por haber hecho ese gran salto y por haberte trasladado al Raimon. Lily, gracias a ese balonazo me dolió la barriga. Pero si no me lo hubieras tirado entonces eso significaría que no te importaba ni yo ni el fútbol. Y Zukky, simplemente eres la hermana mayor de todas y se que aunque me conocieses de poco te preocupaste por mi.

Todo se quedó en un silencio. Y todas abrazaron a su Hikari.

-¿Ahora con quien vives?- dijo Bella.

-Vivo con Gouenji Shuuya.

-¿Quién te raptó?- preguntó María.

-Akahito ... fue él. Por eso cambié de nombre y apellidos al igual que el color de pelo.

-¿Quién es ese Akahito?- preguntó esta vez Airy.

-Mejor ni conocerle.

Así siguieron las preguntas. Unas mas comprometidas que otras pero Akira siempre las contestaba.

-Chicas, ¿me pueden hacer un favor?

-Claro.-dijeron las cinco.

-No le digáis nada a Minamisawa de todo esto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Lily.

-Solo hacedlo por favor.

Estas asintieron. Siguieron hablando hasta que Akira decidió que era tarde. Estaba caminando por las calles felizmente. Se alegraba de haberles contado todo. Pero sintió de repente alguien la enganchaba del brazo. Se asustó e intentó darle una bofetada pero ese alguien la paró. Cuando pudo ver quien era se sonrojó fuertemente.

-M-Minamisawa ...

-Kurama me lo ha contado todo. ¡Por qué pensaste que estoy enfadado contigo!

La oji-marrón desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Pensaba que al no salir corriendo, tú te enfadaste.

-¿Quieres mi respuesta?

Este se acercó y besó a Akira. Pero fue un beso suave y lento. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Akiro.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-... Sí. ¡Sí!

Y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Creadora:-Holaa! aquí os dejo este capitulo! Gracias por pasar y dejad reviews ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Ya había pasado unos meses desde que Minamisawa se declaró a Akira. Aunque a la chica aún se surgía de vez en cuando el temor de volver a ser secuestrada por Akahito. Pero cuando se encontraba con su peli-morado se sentía segura. Ahora se encontraba paseando con Atsushi por el parque. Ella llevaba un top negro, una chaqueta gris, un pantalón largo gris remangado, y unos zapatos negros con tachuelas plateadas y con cordones.

-Hace buen día.-dijo Akira mientras un viento hacía que su pelo se meciese.

-Sí. Pero es mejor si estoy contigo.- dijo este mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sí claro. Oye, ¿por qué no llamamos a las chicas y los chicos para que vallamos a Hawaii las cuatro semana libre que nos han dado los profesores?

-Bueno. Me parece buena idea.

-Entonces avisa a los del club de fútbol. Yo avisaré a las chicas y gerentes.

Cada uno llamó por su lado. Por lo menos todos les dieron una respuesta positiva. Bella y Akira decidieron pagar el viaje a todos por lo que así sí pueden ir. Por fin lunes. Sí lunes. Un día bueno para ellos. Era el día en que tomarían el avión para dirigirse a Hawaii. Todos estaban emocionados. Entraron en el avión. Esta vez llevaban ropa de verano. Aoi llevaba una camiseta manga corta negra con un triángulo verde, un pantalón corto vaquero claro y unas botas grises hasta la rodilla. Akane llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, una camiseta negra caída por el hombro con el signo de la paz en color blanco, unos pantalones cortos rosas y unas converse negras. Midori llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra y gris, un pantalón corto vaquero y unas deportivas por debajo del tobillo azules turquesa. Ryu llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca con unos labios rojos, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unos zapatos rosas claros. Mizuki llevaba un vestido de tirantes largo de color coral y unas sandalias de tacón doradas. Bella llevaba una camiseta manga corta burdeos con la palabra HEART en blanco, un pantalón corto negro y unos zapatos burdeos. María llevaba una camiseta manga corta azul oscuro con la palabra Dope en blanco, una falda de larga degradada en color azul oscuro, azul celeste y blanco y unas sandalias negras. Airy llevaba una camiseta manga corta azul en la que ponía I love London en blanco, un pantalón vaquero gris por las rodillas y unas sandalias negras. Lily llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas botas marrones oscuro unos cinco dedos por encima del tobillo. Zukky llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una falda larga fucsia y unas sandalias blancas. Yuka llevaba una camiseta de tirantes beigh, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas convese blancas por debajo del tobillo. Por último Akira llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, una falda rosa palo larga y unos zapatos negros.

-Bueno chicos, ¿listos para la aventura?- gritó Akira sonriente.

-¡Sí!-repondieron todos alzando sus puños.

Todos subieron al avión, cediendo primero el paso a las señoritas. Cada chico se sentó con su respectiva novia. El viaje fue entretenido dentro de lo que cabe. Risas, dormir, comer, y mas dormir. Shuuya no pudo venir porque debía seguir investigando sobre el paradero de Akahito. Mientras los chicos ya llegaron a su destino. Cuando bajaron del avión una suave brisa rozaron sus cuerpos.

-¡Estamos en Hawaii!-dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Vamos al hotel!- dijo Tenma emocionado.

-Vale chicos. Pero recordad que en cuanto lleguéis tenéis que llamar a vuestros padres.-dijo Mizuki imponente pero a la vez dulce. Allí esperaba un autobús. Ellos se montaron y el autobús les llevaron directamente al hotel de cinco estrellas.

-¡Wow!-dijeron todos menos Bella y Akira.

Dentro les esperaba una chica. Ella les indicó sus habitaciones y el horario de desayuno, comida y cena. Pero los chicos no pudieron compartir habitación con sus novias ya que estas se lo impidieron. Bella se fue con Airy, Lily con Zukky, Akira con María, Aoi con Akane, Midori con Ryu y Yuka con Mizuki. Cuando fueron repartidas las habitaciones todos fueron como locos a ver como eran. A algunos le daban vistas a la ciudad, otros a la misma piscina del hotel y otros a la playa. Eran cuatro semanas que todos iban a aprovechar al máximo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creadora:-Lo sé. Muy corto pero quería continuar otro día con algo mas fuerte ... Gracias por pasar, dejad reviews y ... ¡por favor perdonadme porque este fic sea tan corto TTwTT


	16. Chapter 16

Siento mucho no subir mas capítulos pero es que he estado muy liada ultimamente TtwTT. Lo sé mala escusa xD. Sin mas darme cuerda empiezo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía buen tiempo. Los chicos habían disfrutado de las tres semanas. Solo les quedaba una y la iban a aprovechar al máximo.

-Akira voy a dar una vuelta.

-Vale Minamisawa ^^.

El peli-morado salió del hotel a que le de el aire. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo estaban vigilando atentamente.

-Muy bien. Puedes salir querida.

-Sí.

El bicolor miraba el despejado cielo azul celeste mientras una suave brisa mecía su flequillo. De pronto oyó una voz que se le hizo algo familiar.

-¡Minamisawa!

Este se giró y pudo ver a un espejismo. O eso se creía él. Aquella chica a la que aroñaba y le quitaba el sueño todas las noches. Pelo castaño corto, rizado y ojos marrones se acercaba corriendo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa mientras le saludaba con su mano derecha. Vestía una camiseta negra de tirantes con el dibujo de un tigre blanco, unos pantalones vaqueros blancos cortos y unas converse rosas claro.

-Hikari ... ¡Hikari!

Esta la abrazó fuertemente, y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Te he hechado tanto de menos Hikari ...

-Yo también Minamisawa.

Mientras en el hotel ...

Akira se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se vistió con una camiseta blanca de tirantes de encaje, unos pantalones largos azules celestes y unos zapatos negros con cordones y tachuelas. Quería sorprender a su novio y pasear un rato con él. Entonces su móvil empezó a vibrar. Lo sacó y miró quien era. Minamisawa. Descolgó contenta.

-¡Hola Minamisa ...!

-Akira ... ¿podemos hablar?

-C-claro. ''¿Que ocurrirá?''-se preguntó esto último algo preocupada.-¿Dónde?

-En la recepción.

-Ok. Ahí estaré.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron puso ver a todos sus amigos apegados y sonrientes. Sobre todo sus hermanos. Pero sus amigas con cara de interrogación y preocupación. La peli-crema se acercó rápidamente para ver que ocurría. Entonces la vio. Una replica exacta a ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-A-Akira ... ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-preguntó algo nervioso el peli-violeta.

-S-sí.-Es lo único que pudo pronunciar sin que su voz sonase muy quebrada.

Cuando se encontraron lo bastante retirados de sus amigos y sus miradas empezó a hablar.

-Akira. Mira. No quiero herirte. Pero ... ella es la chica a la que he añorado tanto tiempo. Y por fin ha vuelto. A mi. Así que quiero decirte que ...

-Ve al grano.- dijo ella secamente mientras su rostro se encontraba sombrío.

-Que fue bonito mientras duró. Esa chica, Hikari Adachi, es a la que amo de verdad. No quiero que te sientas utilizada ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro que no.-dijo alzando la vista mientras sonreía falsamente. Aguantando las ganas de darle una cachetada que resonase por todo el hotel, decirle de todo, gritar y llorar.

-Podemos ser ami ...

-Es mejor dejarlo por un tiempo. ¿No crees?-respondió ella. También tenía ganas de enganchar de los pelos a esa maldita impostora. Se largó sin decir nada más a su habitación a llorar amargamente. A lamentarse de ser tan estúpida. Ingnorante. De no haberse dado cuenta antes. De ahogarse en sus lagrímas.

-.-.-.-.-

Creadora:-Ta-chán! Algo dramático lo sé! Hikari, la verdadera, esta llorando. Siento hacerte sufrir. Y a vosotros también ^^U. Por haberos hecho esperar tanto. Pero ya está. Dejad reviews y gracias por pasar ^^.


End file.
